Problem-Solving Card Text
(viết tắt là PSCT), là một bản cập nhật về nội dung lá bài, được giới thiệu trong Booster Packs qua việc phát hành Generation Force và Starter Decks qua việc phát hành Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz, với ý định nhằm đơn giản hóa các hiệu ứng bài ở những chỗ mà có thể giải quyết đơn giản bằng cách áp dụng lô-gíc. Nó được công bố bởi Kevin Tewart thông qua một loạt các bài đăng trên blog trong Trang Chiến thuật Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's TCG của Konami. Legendary Collection 2 Mega-Pack từng là một phần được tạo ra nhằm in lại những lá bài cũ sang nội dung phong cách mới (bao gồm các quái thú "HERO"). Cấu trúc Hoạt động * Điều kiện kích hoạt (bất cứ điều gì giới hạn khi nào hoặc bao lâu mà bạn có thể kích hoạt một lá bài/hiệu ứng) thì giờ đây đã được thể hiện bằng dấu hai chấm " :' ". * Tác dụng kích hoạt (bất cứ điều gì xảy ra khi bạn kích hoạt một lá bài/hiệu ứng, bao gồm cả ''chi phí và chọn mục tiêu) thì giờ đây đã được thể hiện bằng '''dấu chấm phẩy " ;''' ". ::Hiệu ứng mà khởi đầu một Chuỗi thường có dấu hai chấm hoặc chấm phẩy. Sự kích hoạt của một Bài Phép và Bẫy luôn khởi đầu một Chuỗi. * Tự-Triệu hồi Đặc biệt (ngoài việc Triệu hồi Đồng bộ, Xyz hoặc Dao động) giờ đây đã được thể hiện bằng '''dấu ngoặc đơn " () " trong đó nêu rõ vị trí mà quái thú có thể được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt. * Các liên từ "and/và", "and if you do/và nếu làm vậy", "also/đồng thời", "also, after that/đồng thời, sau điều đó" và "then/sau đó" có nghĩa cụ thể như sau. :* Trong "Làm A', sau đó''' làm B''", B xảy ra sau A. Điều này xảy ra theo tuần tự, không phải đồng loạt. A là yêu cầu cho B, nhưng KHÔNG có ngược lại. Nếu A không xảy ra, sau đó dừng lại. Nếu B không thể xảy ra, bạn vẫn làm A. :* Trong "Làm A '''và' B''", cả A và B xảy ra đồng loạt. Cả A và B yêu cầu nhau. Nếu bạn không thể làm cả hai, sau đó bạn không làm được gì. :* Trong "Làm A', và nếu làm vậy,' làm B", cả A và B xảy ra đồng loạt. A là yêu cầu cho B, nhưng KHÔNG có ngược lại. Nếu A không xảy ra, sau đó dừng lại. Nếu B không thể xảy ra, bạn vẫn làm A. :* Trong "làm A', đồng thời''' làm B''", cả A và B xảy ra đồng loạt. Không điều nào yêu cầu điều nào để có thể thực hiện. :* Trong "Làm A', đồng thời, sau điều đó,' làm B", B xảy ra sau A. Điều này xảy ra theo tuần tự, không phải đồng loạt. Không điều nào yêu cầu điều nào để có thể thực hiện. * Bài với ký hiệu đầu dòng (●) mà có thể được thực thi trong cùng Chuỗi Liên kết được xác định bất kể chúng thực thi đồng loạt hay tuần tự (nếu tuần tự, các hiệu ứng sẽ được áp dụng theo thứ tự mà chúng được liệt kê). Trong trường hợp này, mỗi hiệu ứng sẽ thực thi độc lập hoàn tất rồi mới đến (những)cái khác. :* Nội dung "in sequence/theo thứ tự" chỉ ra rằng hiệu ứng có ký hiệu đầu dòng sẽ áp dụng tuần tự (ví dụ. "Gravekeeper's Oracle", "Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter"). :* Nội dung "(simultaneously)/(đồng loạt)" chỉ ra rằng hiệu ứng có ký hiệu đầu dòng sẽ áp dụng đồng loạt (ví dụ. "Kunai with Chain"). * Thuật ngữ "that target/mục tiêu đó" hay "those targets/các mục tiêu đó" và "it/nó" hoặc "they/chúng" có ý nghĩa cụ thể trong việc thực thi của hiệu ứng. :* "Mục tiêu đó" và "các mục tiêu đó" chỉ rõ rằng các mục tiêu cần thiết đó vẫn phải đáp ứng đầy đủ yêu cầu mục tiêu ngay lúc thực thi. ::* "Both targets/Cả hai mục tiêu"/"Both those targets/Cả các mục tiêu" và "all three targets/tất cả ba mục tiêu" chỉ rõ rằng tất cả các mục tiêu đó phải còn đáp ứng đầy đủ yêu cầu mục tiêu ngay lúc thực thi để bất kỳ trong số chúng đều bị ảnh hưởng. :* "It/Nó" và "they/chúng" chỉ rõ rằng các mục tiêu đó không cần đáp ứng ngay lúc thực thi, mà chỉ khi đã mục tiêu. * Các điều kiện ngoài yêu cầu mục tiêu mà phải được đáp ứng trong cả khi kích hoạt và thực thi được ghi chú đặc biệt trong các câu riêng biệt sau khi câu có hiệu lực (ví dụ. "Zombie Master", "Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja"). * Cụm từ "trong Mộ bài" chỉ ra rằng các thuộc tính của lá bài phải được kiểm tra trong Mộ bài (ví dụ. "Armory Arm"). Như vậy, nếu lá bài không còn trong Mộ bài tại thời điểm này, điều này sẽ không còn là một điểm thám chiếu nữa và hiệu ứng sẽ biến mất. * Bất kỳ hiệu ứng mà có "Vào lượt của đôi bên:" (hoặc nội dung tương tự) là một Hiệu ứng Nhanh. MỘt số quái thú có thể chỉ ra rằng trong nội dung lá bài mà hiệu ứng là một Hiệu ứng Nhanh (ví dụ. Swift Scarecrow"). * Bài mà được kích hoạt để phản hồi lại sự kích hoạt của cả bài hoặc hiệu ứng bài có bao gồm "when a card or effect is activated / khi bài hoặc hiệu ứng được kích hoạt" trong thời điểm của chúng (ví dụ. "Stardust Dragon"). * Bài và hiệu ứng được ghi là "you can only activate this card/effect once per turn/Duel / bạn chỉ có thể kích hoạt lá/hiệu ứng này một lần trong lượt/Duel" có thể được kích hoạt lần nữa trong cùng một lượt/Duel nếu việc kích hoạt bị vô hiệu. Bài và hiệu ứng có ghi là "you can only use this card/effect once per turn/Duel / bạn chỉ có thể dùng lá/hiệu ứng này một lần trong lượt/Duel" không thể được kích hoạt lần nữa trong cùng lượt/Duel, kể cả nếu bị vô hiệu.Konami Judge Program Forum: The Seal of Orichalcos - Negated Activation * Hiệu ứng nhằm ngăn chặn quái thú khỏi bị tấn công nhưng không thể ngăn chặn đối phương được tấn công trực tiếp thì được ghi cụ thể trong đấy (ví dụ. "The Legendary Fisherman"). Tuy nhiên, không phải tất cả bài nhằm ngăn chặn quái thú khỏi bị tấn công đều cho phép đối phương được tấn công trực tiếp (ví dụ. "Command Knight"). * Hiệu ứng nhằm ngăn chặn Triệu hồi nhưng vẫn cho phép Úp bài thì được ghi rõ ra (ví dụ. "Stray Lambs"). * Quái thú Lật mặt mà có hiệu ứng khác ngoài hiệu ứng Lật mặt sẽ có ngắt dòng giữa phần kết thúc của hiệu ứng Lật mặt và phần bắt đầu của (các)hiệu ứng khác (ví dụ. "Night Assailant"). * Giờ đây đã có ngắt dòng trước các ký hiệu đầu dòng (ví dụ. "Wind-Up Shark"). * Bài và hiệu ứng mà có tự-Triệu hồi một quái thú giờ đây được ghi rõ là quái thú sẽ được Triệu hồi ngay lập tức sau khi lá bài hoặc hiệu ứng được thực thi để giúp chúng rõ ràng hơn khi việc Triệu hồi này có thể bị vô hiệu nếu nó tiến hành ở Chuỗi Liên kết 1 (ví dụ. "Ultimate Offering", "Advanced Heraldry Art"). Thay đổi Thuật ngữ * "Battle Damage" → "battle damage" ** "Thiệt hại Chiến đấu" → "thiệt hại chiến đấu" (giới thiệu trong Abyss Rising) * "remove from play" → "banish" ** "loại ra ngoài" → "trục xuất" * "removed from the field" → "leaves the field" ** "loại khỏi sân" → "rời sân" * "pick up" (reveal cards from top of Deck) → "excavate" ** "giở lên" (tiết lộ bài từ đầu Bộ bài) → "khai quật" (giới thiệu trong Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants - Round 2) * "select" → "target" ** "chọn" → "mục tiêu" * "Effect Monster's effect" → "monster effect" ** "hiệu ứng của Quái thú Hiệu ứng" → "hiệu ứng quái thú" * "When" (on Mandatory effects only) → "If" ** "Khi" (chỉ ở Mandatory effects) → "Nếu" (giới thiệu trong Realm of Light Structure Deck) * "Life Points" → "LP" ** "Điểm Gốc" → "LP" (giới thiệu trong Super Starter: Space-Time Showdown) * "Union Monster" → "Union monster" ** "Quái thú Union" → "quái thú Union" (giới thiệu trong Duelist Pack: Kaiba - Silver Dragon Value Box) * "Toon Monster" → "Toon monster" ** "Quái thú Toon" → "quái thú Toon" (giới thiệu trong Battle Pack 3: Monster League) * "Flip Effect Monster" → "Flip monster" ** "Quái thú Hiệu ứng Lật mặt" → "quái thú Lật mặt" (giới thiệu trong Battle Pack 3: Monster League) * "Fusion Material Monster" → "Fusion Material" ** "Quái thú Nguyên liệu Dung hợp" → "Nguyên liệu Dung hợp" * "Synchro Material Monster" → "Synchro Material" ** "Quái thú Nguyên liệu Đồng bộ" → "Nguyên liệu Đồng bộ" Cụm từ ; Bổ sung * "(except during the Damage Step)" ** "(trừ lúc trong Bước Thiệt hại)" (giới thiệu trong Order of Chaos) * "and if you do" ** "và nếu làm vậy" (giới thiệu trong Galactic Overlord) * "possession" ** "sở hữu" (giới thiệu trong Return of the Duelist) * "(min. _)" ** "(tối thiểu. _)" * "(this is a Quick Effect)" ** "(đây là Hiệu ứng Nhanh)" * "Cannot be _ Summoned unless" ** "Không thể được _ Triệu hồi trừ khi" * "immediately after this effect resolves" ** "lập tức sau khi hiệu ứng này được thực thi" (giới thiệu trong Abyss Rising) * "(This card is always treated as a/an _ card.)" ** "(Lá này luôn được xem là bài _ .)" (giới thiệu trong Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants) ; Gỡ bỏ * "(Damage calculation is applied normally)" ** "(Tính toán thiệt hại vẫn áp dụng như thường)" * "(without damage calculation)" ** "(bỏ qua tính toán thiệt hại)" * "(This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)" (introduced in Cyber Dragon Revolution Structure Deck) ** "(Việc Triệu hồi Đặc biệt này được xem như là Triệu hồi Dung hợp.)" ; Thay đổi * "return _ to the top of _ Deck" → "place _ on the top of _ Deck" ** "trả lại _ về đầu _ Bộ bài" → "đặt _ lên đầu _ Bộ bài" (giới thiệu trong Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants - Round 2) * "during battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster _, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent" → "if this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent" ** "vào trận chiến giữa lá tấn công này và một quái thú Thế Thủ _, gây Thiệt hại Chiến đấu chênh lệch cho đối phương" → "nếu lá này tấn công một quái thú Thế Thủ, gây thiệt hại chiến đấu xuyên giáp cho đối phương" * "selected as an attack target" → "targeted for an attack" ** "chọn làm mục tiêu tấn công" → "chọn mục tiêu để tấn công" * "attack once again"/"attack twice" → "make a second attack" ** "tấn công một lần nữa"/"tấn công hai lần" → "tạo một đòn tấn công liên tiếp" * "still treated as a Trap Card" → "also still a Trap Card" ** "vẫn được xem là Bài Bẫy" → "cũng còn là một Bài Bẫy" * "Flip Effects are not activated at this time" → "(Flip Effects are not activated at this time)" → "(Flip Effects are not activated)" → "(Flip monsters' effects are not activated)" → "(Flip monsters' effects are not activated at this time)" ** "Hiệu ứng Lật mặt không thể được kích hoạt tại thời điểm này" → "(Hiệu ứng Lật mặt không thể được kích hoạt tại thời điểm này)" → "(Hiệu ứng Lật mặt không thể được kích hoạt)" → "(Hiệu ứng của Quái thú Lật mặt không thể được kích hoạt)" → "(Hiệu ứng của Quái thú Lật mặt không thể được kích hoạt tại thời điểm này)" (thay đổi trong Battle Pack: Epic Dawn, sau đó lại trong Battle Pack 3: Monster League, kế đó lại ở Astral Pack Six) * "This card's name is treated as _ while _" → "While this card is _, its name is treated as _" → "This card's name becomes _ while _" ** "Tên lá này được xem là _ lúc nào _" → "Lúc nào lá này đang _, tên của nó được xem là _" → "Tên lá này trở thành _ lúc nào _" (thay đổi trong Legendary Collection 2 Mega-Pack) * "This card's name is treated as _." → "(This card's name is always treated as _.)" ** "Tên lá này được xem là _." → "(Tên lá này luôn được xem là _.)" (giới thiệu trong Legendary Collection 4 Mega-Pack) * "This card's name is also treated as _." → "(This card is also always treated as _.)" ** "Tên lá này cũng được xem là _." → "(Lá này cũng được xem là _.)" (giới thiệu trong Dragons of Legend) * "This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set." → "Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set." → "Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set." ** "Lá này không thể được Triệu hồi Thường hoặc Úp." → "Không thể được Triệu hồi Thường hoặc Úp." → "Không thể được Triệu hồi Thường/Úp." (giới thiệu trong Generation Force, sau đó thay đổi trong Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World) * "This card can only be _" → "Must first be _" * "Lá này chỉ có thể được _" → "Lần đầu phải được _" * "This card cannot be Special Summoned except _" → "Must be _ and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways." ** "Lá này không thể được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt trừ _" → "Phải được _ và không thể được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt theo cách nào khác." * "This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, _" → "You can Ritual Summon this card with _" ** "Quái thú này chỉ có thể được Triệu hồi Tế lễ bằng Bài Phép Tế lễ, _" → "Bạn có thể Triệu hồi Tế lễ lá này bằng _" (giới thiệu trong Hidden Arsenal 5: Steelswarm Invasion) * "You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card." → "You take no battle damage from attacks involving this card." ** "Bạn không nhận Thiệt hại Chiến đấu trong trận chiến liên quan đến lá này." → "Bạn không nhận thiệt hại chiến đấu từ đòn tấn công liên quan đến lá này." (giới thiệu trong Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants) * "(If it's a tie, you get to choose.)" → "(your choice, if tied)" ** "(Nếu nó trùng nhau, bạn được lựa chọn.)" → "(bạn chọn, nếu trùng nhau)" (giới thiệu trong Legendary Collection 4: Joey's World) * "Send, from _ to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck" → "Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from _ as Fusion Materials." ** "Đưa, từ _ vào Mộ bài, Quái thú Nguyên liệu Dung hợp mà được liệt kê trên một lá Bài Quái thú Dung hợp, sau đó Triệu hồi Đặc biệt quái thú đó từ Bộ bài Phụ của bạn" → "Triệu hồi Dung hợp 1 Quái thú Dung hợp từ Bộ bài Phụ của bạn, sử dụng số quái thú từ _ làm Nguyên liệu Dung hợp." (giới thiệu trong Legendary Collection 4 Mega-Pack) * "This card gains _ effects" → "replace this effect with _ original effects" ** "Lá này nhận thêm các hiệu ứng _ " → "thay thế hiệu ứng này với các hiệu ứng gốc _ " (giới thiệu trong ''Legendary Collection 5D's Mega-Pack'') * "At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked" → "If damage calculation is performed involving this card, at the end of the Battle Phase" (giới thiệu trong Clash of Rebellions) ** "Ngay lúc kết thúc Giai đoạn Chiến đấu, nếu lá này tấn công hoặc bị công" → "Nếu việc tính toán thiệt hại được tiến hành liên quan đến lá này, ngay lúc kết thúc Giai đoạn Chiến đấu" (giới thiệu trong Clash of Rebellions) Tên * "Elemental Hero" → "Elemental HERO" * "Destiny Hero" → "Destiny HERO" * "Evil Hero" → "Evil HERO" Khả năng * Effect Tuner monsters: ".../Tuner" → ".../Tuner/Effect" (giới thiệu trong Battle Pack 3: Monster League) * "[.../Gemini]" → "[.../Gemini/Effect]" (giới thiệu trong Battle Pack 3: Monster League) * "[.../Toon]" → "[.../Toon/Effect]" (giới thiệu trong Battle Pack 3: Monster League) * Flip monsters: ".../Effect" → ".../Flip/Effect" (giới thiệu trong Super Starter: Space-Time Showdown) * "[.../Union]" → "[.../Union/Effect]" (giới thiệu trong Geargia Rampage Structure Deck) * "[.../Spirit]" → "[.../Spirit/Effect]" (giới thiệu trong Astral Pack Eight) Tham khảo Liên kết ngoài * Problem-Solving Card Text, Part 1: Reading the Cards of Tomorrow * Problem-Solving Card Text, Part 2: New Words & Phrases * Problem-Solving Card Text, Part 3: Conditions, Activations, and Effects * Problem-Solving Card Text, Part 4: The Clues on Your Cards * Problem-Solving Card Text, Part 5: Special Summons * Problem-Solving Card Text, Part 6: Finding Clues in TU6 & GENF * Problem-Solving Card Text, Part 7: 2012 Update – Conjunction Functions Category:Gameplay Category:Thuật ngữ